


Short and Sassy vs Freakishly Tall With Luxurious Hair

by Hannibal_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_Winchester/pseuds/Hannibal_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will meet The Avengers. Tony has ghost problems in Stark Tower and calls the 'Ghostbusters'. Too spooky? Can be a sequel to Clinton's Weddings but can also be read separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheena is a punkrocker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. I just like having fun with them :)

“Damn, I need me some pie.” Dean muttered to himself. He’d been driving for five hours straight and really needed a pie- break. He and Sammy were heading over to New York City, somewhere they didn’t usually go but they had a call from an anonymous client that needed “The Ghostbusters”. Seemed like he might be a sarcastic dick. “See me ride out of the sunset... On your colour TV screen...Out for all that I can get... If you know what I mean...” AC DC’s TNT vibrated through the stereo system, waking up Sam with an annoyed grunt, “If you must play that music, does it have to be so loud?” Dean just rolled his eyes “I’m sorry, is my music hurting your sensitive moose ears?” Sammy just pulled the mother of all bitch faces and decided to ignore his brother. He was very good at it, his longest record being four years when he went to university. The phone rang then, breaking the tension. “Hello?” “Sam? Is that you?” “Oh hey Cas. What’s up?” “Where are you? Hurry, I’m almost out of minutes.” “Erm... We are on ... Route 95, just outside of Elkridge...” Dean swerved Baby at that point, Cas’ sudden appearance in the rear view mirror made him jump.

 

After pulling over for a much needed break in Baltimore, the trio set off again, this time with Sam driving and The Ramones blasting. They were one of the few rock groups Sam didn’t mind. “Sheena is... a punkrocker...” floated through the air. “Which popular music group is this?” Cas asked, “I like it.” Dean turned to Cas, amazement on his face and pride in his eyes. “These are The Ramones. If you like them, you should try Led Zeppelin.” The journey passed by fairly quickly after that, with Dean giving Castiel a “brief” history of rock music “See, it really all began in 1955 with the invention of Rock n Roll...” Sam tried to suppress his grin. It was obvious his brother had feelings for the angel yet they seemed to be the only ones oblivious to this fact.

 

Once in New York City, the trio had to find the meeting point with their anonymous client. “Oh man, anonymous clients always freak me out” Dean shuddered, “They’re usually some demon laying a trap, or a God tryin’ to play games.” Sam chuckled, “They’re not always bad. Remember that job in Phoenix?” “Oh the er... angry dwarf case? Man, that was hilarious! And that chick with the big... wallet? She actually paid us for getting rid of it!” “Yeah. I remember. That’s when I had to hit you for singing the Ghostbusters theme tune the entire journey back.” Dean laughed as they approached a shawarma joint just off the main road. “Are you sure this is the right place?” Sam nodded “That’s what it said in the text Bobby sent.” Cas remained silent behind them walking ever so slightly closer to Dean. “This place gives me the creeps.” Dean muttered, glaring at the doorway. “I don’t think this place has given you anything yet.” Cas replied, with his usual air of confusion. “On the ball, as always, Cas.” Dean replied, his voice carrying a sarcastic humour. “Are you the boys Bobby sent?” A gruff voice came from a shadowy stall. “Yes sir! Winchester, Winchester and... Cas.” The stranger chuckled then spoke in his Californian drawl, “Sit down, beers are on me. Then we can cut to the crap.” Sam looked worried, Cas watched Dean, judging his reactions, who grinned, sat down and put his foot upon the seat across from him. “Wouldn’t mind taking you up on that offer.” Cas then sat down, close to Dean. Sam sat next to the stranger, still looking concerned.

 

After a couple of beers (only one for Sam, he was driving), the anonymous client turned to the boys, “Right. Down to business. I think that there’s a ghost in my home. I researched the signs; flickering lights, things being thrown about, ya know. The usual. Two names kept cropping up, Dean and Sam Winchester.” Sam and Dean turned to each other, horrified. Were they really so easy to find? “Technically, you guys are dead. Apparently, you’ve died more than once. And you’re wanted in several states for arson, breaking and entering, grave desecration, bank robberies and murder. So... When can you get started?” The trio stared at the stranger in shock. He was willing to hire convicted felons? Who in the name of Crowley’s testicles was this guy? “What? What’s up?” The stranger asked, seemingly bewildered by their slack expressions. “It’s just that... er... most people wouldn’t hire anyone convicted of mass murder...” Sam gulped. The strange man laughed at this, “Fellas, it isn’t the first time I’ve worked with “murderers” before, and it won’t be the last.” Dean’s eyes widened, “What the hell do you do for a livin’? You’re not in the Mafia or some shit like that, are you? I ain’t gettin’ caught up in no mob shit....” The stranger laughed again, “I work for Stark Industries. Or, rather, Stark Industries works for me,” With this, the stranger pulled his hood down and took off his sunglasses. “I’m Stark, Tony Stark.” Sam and Dean gasp dramatically (because they are the biggest drama queens ever. Ever.) and Cas just looks intensely confused, as always. Tony leaned back in his seat, smugly smirking.

 

 


	2. Ghostbusters

After a few more beers and a round of nachos, the trio and Stark head off to Stark Tower in Baby “Is this a 1967 Chevy Impala? Shit, this is a nice ride. JARVIS (My AI), put it on the ‘To Do’ list: buy a ‘67 Impala.” On the ride over, Dean turns to Tony and says, “At least I know you ain’t in no ‘Casino’ type business.” Tony grinned “You like Scorsese films?” “Hell yeah! ‘Mean Streets’ and ‘Taxi Driver’ are awesome!” “Damn straight. It was my buddy’s stag night and we went out but came back early ‘cause I was really pissed so four of us ended up curling up on a couch with popcorn and watched ‘Taxi Driver’.” Dean laughed, “Sounds like a fun night in.” His face fell, overcome with a sudden sadness. Then it was gone, as soon as it appeared. In the front, Cas was still confused as to who Tony was “But why is he famous?” “Well...” Sam was finding it hard to explain who Tony was. Most people just knew.  “He’s a billionaire and he has a famous industry that used to make bombs but now deals in clean energy. The change was pretty radical and lots of people respect him for it.” Cas looked thoughtful, “What’s clean energy?” This time, it was Tony who answered, clearly eager to show off, “Clean energy is energy, usually light, heat and kinetic energy, that’s produced without creating carbon emissions or other pollutants into the atmosphere. Respecting God’s creation.” That last part was sarcastic, so naturally it went straight over Cas’ head. “Respecting God’s creation? Jacob would like that. He guards Eden and communicates with God.” He stated to a bewildered Tony. “Castiel’s an angel o’ the Lord.” Dean explained, “He pulled me out of Hell and kinda stuck around. Not that I mind, he’s a nice piece of ass.” Tony laughed, “It’s alright. Not as fine as yours. Or your brothers. Damn, it’s on par with my friend Steve Rogers. That’s saying something.” More laughter followed. “So angels are real?” “Yessir. Bunch o’ dicks too. Cas is alright, he kinda mellowed out. You can’t look at angels in their pure form, they’re white light that can burn your eyes right outta your skull. Happened to a friend of mine. Demons are real too but they’re black smoke...” Dean continued to lecture Tony on what mythology was real and what wasn’t. Tony was enraptured, drinking in every drop of information.

 

The lecture continued until they reached Stark Tower. “This is my humble abode!” Tony lead Team Free Will into the lobby and up the lift to the main communal room where the rest of the Avengers were sitting. “Ok so long haired blondie is Thor Odinson (the God of thunder), short haired blondie is Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America, the hot ass I was telling you about), metal arm is Bucky Barnes (the Winter Soldier), fiery redhead is Natasha Romanov (Black Widow, although she’s actually happily married) and her husband Clint Barton (Hawkeye) and the guy with the glasses is Bruce. Please don’t piss him off. It gets pretty messy.” Dean and Sam looked hesitantly at each other. Gods don’t usually play nice. Cas looked intensely confused. As always. “Gang, this is Sam and Dean Winchester and their pet angel Castiel. They’re here to sort out our little ghostie problem.” Dean grinned, “Hey there.” Sam did an awkward hand raise, wave thing. Cas nodded solemnly. “Wait? An angel? Like, a real angel? Where are your wings and halo and shit?” Clint asked, confused and not quite believing Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and explained everything Dean had just told him twenty minutes earlier.

 

Most of the Avengers cleared out during the day. Steve, Bucky, Thor and Clint remained to watch the ghost busting. Naturally, Clint insisted on showing the “Old Timers” Ghostbusters, something that Dean heartily agreed with. Soon, he and Barton were deep in a discussion about which classic film was the best (“Fuckin’ Jaws, every time.” “You could think that, if you really did have a bird brain. But Star Wars: A New Hope is way better.” “Yeah, Star Wars is good as a franchise but the individual films can’t compare with Jaws. No fucking way.”) This resulted in the pair being pelted with popcorn for talking during the film. Tony always has a shit ton of popcorn. They got through that supply as just watching Ghostbusters turned into a classic movie marathon, including Jaws, Goldfinger and Psycho. Just as the end credits of Psycho had started up, the tv screen dimmed, then the picture went fuzzy. Lights started flickering and there was an eerie sound, like scraping fingernails against a wall. The hairs on the back of Dean’s neck began to prickle as he felt the familiar sinking feeling deep in his stomach. “This place is definitely haunted. But how can it be? It’s too modern.” “Yeah, it was fine until recently. JARVIS, when did the first ghostly incident occur?”  “As I recall Sir, it was two weeks ago today. The night after you bought that new painting.” “Hold up, what painting? How old is it? Have you noticed anything odd about it?” Sam quickly fired all these questions at Tony. “I bought this painting of this kid and a clown for Pepper. I thought she might like it. But she freaked so I keep it in storage. I have no idea how old it is. The man who sold it to me was kinda dodgy.” Dean laughed, startling the others. “Hear that Sammy? An evil clown is climbing outta a painting.” Sam glared at Dean, bitch face on. “Fuck, clowns are scary.” Steve looked worried, as if a clown might burst out at them at any moment, which it could. “Aw, Stevie, remember when you used to have ta cling onto my arm whenever the carnival came to town? You were so little an’ skinny that you fit right under my arm!” Now Steve was scowling at Bucky, who was grinning like an evil fool. Team Free Will just looked alarmed. How could anyone as big as Steve fit under Bucky’s arm? Especially with shoulders that broad?

 

 


	3. Short and Sassy vs Freakishly Tall With Luxurious Hair

Dean sent Cas down to Baby to get the bag of guns, salt and other ghostbusting necessities. It was a shock to Clint and Steve when Cas reappeared. “How the holy fuck did he do that?” “I told ya, Birdboy, Cas is an angel.” “I didn’t think you were being serious. I assumed it was your pet name for him.” Thor was used to people appearing and reappearing, having grown up with Loki, and nothing seemed to shock Bucky. Except when Steve suddenly put his hand down the waistband of his pants with fuck freezing cold hands. Cute bastard.

“Ok so seeing as ghosts are already dead, you can’t kill them. However, you can hurt them. Salt is pure so load these shotguns with rock salt. A ring of salt can also be used for protection if you stay inside it. Iron is also pure so if you’re outta salt or can’t reach the gun or whatever, hit ‘em with iron. I suggest we team up and hunt these spooky fuckers down.” They split into teams of four, with Sam, Steve, Bucky and Thor in what Clint called the “Freakishly tall with luxurious hair” group, and Tony, Dean, Cas and Clint in the “Short and sassy” group. The groups then went off to search different storage rooms in Stark Tower.

Sam and Thor were discussing various gods from different religions and how pissed off Loki was when he found out some angel had been posing as him. “He decided to have his revenge by pretending to be the angel and told a variety of maidens around Midgard that they were with child!” Steve and Bucky told Sam of their war time escapades and then there was a comparison of hair products and much complimenting and hair tossing. Then, lights started flickering and there was a bang, bang, banging coming from deep within the room. Shotguns locked and loaded, they entered into the darkness of the room.

Team Short and Sassy were having a much more relaxed time. Tony and Dean were singing Alice Cooper’s This House Is Haunted and Clint was asking Cas about heaven, genuinely interested. “Is Jesus real?” was his first question. A long discussion about theology followed, which caused Tony and Dean to stop singing and start arguing about satanic interpretations in rock music. “I like that song about the stairs to heaven.” Cas suddenly interjected. Dean just looked at Cas like he was about to pounce on him and kiss him senseless. “You... you like Stairway to Heaven? You like Led Zeppelin?” “Yes Dean. Although there are no stairs into heaven. You recommended that band to me when I said I liked the Ramones.” Dean looked so proud that someone followed his advice on music. “Cas, I could kiss you right now.” The two were stood gazing into each others eyes whilst Clint and Tony just stood there awkwardly (So Tony, nice weather we’re having.” “What the fuck are you talking about Clint?”) “I’d like that.” Cas replied. Dean looked stunned so Cas leaned over and showed him what the pizza delivery man taught him. Clint coughed and Tony was grinning, quickly texting Sam the gossip. “ABOUT FUCKING TIME.” Was heard from somewhere within the depths of Stark Tower.

Anyhoo, back to the creepy painting. Got to try and create some plot. More loud banging (not Destiel, please get your mind out of the gutter) came from the rafters above them. Tony jumped and grabbed Clint’s hand. He was used to Tony and wasn’t bothered. He knew that Tony was upset that he couldn’t use high powered flashy lasers to blast the ghosts away. Clint smirked at Tony, who scowled, “What? I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” “What about evil, potentially murderous clowns?” “Fuck off Clint.” “Say your prayers little one, don’t forget, my son, to include everyone...” Motorhead’s cover of ‘Enter Sandman’ echoed off the walls. Everyone turned to Dean. “Sorry, Sammy’s ringing me. Lemme just...Hey Sammy.” “Dean, Bucky and I were researching the painting based on all the information Pepper gave us. It’s from 1853 by some amateur who committed suicide shortly after finishing it. Or, at least the coroners ruled it as suicide. No one else had been in the room where they found the body, lying next to the painting...” There was a silence in the room. “Fuck, I bought my girlfriend a haunted painting that kills people.” For some reason, this highly amused Cas, who tried to suppress his laughter. Tony tried to glare at him but it was like glaring at a puppy; impossible.

“Fellow tall people, is this the painting we seek?” Thor called, holding the most terrifying picture ever. A clown with a pale face, a blood red smile and dark eyes stared into your soul whilst a pale, sickly child stood holding a balloon. He looked terrified by the clown, who seemed to have red stained hands. Sam frowned “The kid didn’t look so scared in the picture of the original painting. And the clown’s hands weren’t red... Holy shit, the kid’s warning us of the clown and how it murders people.” “Fucking hell!” Steve exclaimed, stunning everyone but Bucky. I mean, Steve was in the army after all. “Damn babe, turns me on when you talk like that.” Steve blushed at Bucky’s words, “Not now” he hissed, making Bucky smirk. Sam coughed awkwardly and texted Dean to let him know they’d found the painting. A few moments later, Team Short and Sassy burst through the door, Clint and Tony squabbling about who’d fuck the clown and Dean and Cas were holding hands. “HolyfuckinghellTonywhatthefuckdidyoubuyforPepperyou’resuchafuckingidiotJesusChristonabicycle.” Clint breathed, his eyes wide in horror, “Thank God we never had clowns like that in the circus.” “You were in the circ-” “NOW IS NOT THE TIME DEAN” Sam yelled, “We have to burn the painting.” “That sounds fun, can I use use lasers? I’m gonna use lasers.” Tony’s eyes had lit up, like a child at christmas, or a pyromaniac’s. Either way, he looked happy at the thought of burning a creepy as fuck painting. “Hey Cas baby, will you fetch me the salt?” “Sure Dean, where is it?” “My bag. Then get that purdy lil angel ass of yours down here pronto.” Cas had gone upstairs, fetched the salt and reappeared shortly after Dean had finished speaking. “My ass and I are here.” Sasstiel replied.

The whole gang headed to the surface where the salting and burning commenced. Clint and Bucky insisted on dancing around and chanting the whole time. Tony had shown off his laser gadgets to an impressed Dean whilst Steve brought marshmallows and made sure everyone was wrapped up warm. Once Tony had rushed over to Thor because “..fucking hell leave that alone it may explode at any moment. I haven’t finished it and it still needs configuring...”, Cas sidled over to Dean and put his arm around his waist. Leaning in so his breath tickled the side of the hunters neck, he whispered “I’m glad you finally kissed me.” Dean grinned, not a smug grin but a cute, bashful one. Dean gently rested his head against the angels, watching the sparks from the fire spiral and dance in the night sky. Burning the painting was a success and the hunters were on the road again, all promising to keep in touch with the Avengers; promising to help if there was another spooky issue or to call if there was trouble.


	4. OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas isn't dominant, he just knows what he wants. Sam ships. ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, sorry this took a while, I've been busy at college and to be honest, smut is kinda scary to write because I didn't want it to sound like 50 Shades.

Sam was inside a bar, actually talking to a girl that he was successfully picking up. She was nice, bookish and had red hair and piercings. Not his usual type but she’d called him a “Fool of a Took” so she was a winner. Dean and Cas were drinking beers outside, leaning on the side of the Impala. Cas’ head was on Dean’s shoulder. It was a few days after leaving Stark Tower and he and Cas had been a couple since, much to Sam’s delight. He totally ships them. His OTP. Anyway, distracted by feelings. Cas put his beer bottle on the bonnet of Baby and then put his arm around Dean. His hand slowly slipped lower until it rested on Dean’s ass.  “Someone’s thirsty for something more than beer, right?” Dean murmured, turning and catching Castiel’s mouth in a kiss. Fuelled by lust, Dean's tongue dipped and probed as deeply as it could. Cas moaned and Dean had to pull back. “Sorry but I’m too much of a gentleman to fuck you in a car park of a bar where people could walk out at anytime. We’re driving to a motel.” 

They somehow made it to a motel and to a room, Castiel kissing and sucking Dean’s neck the entire time. “Cas, get on the bed.” Cas responded obediently, lying on the bed and looking up at Dean. “God Cas, if only the other angels could see how debauched you look.” Cas moaned, as Dean crawled over to him until he straddled Cas, capturing the angels lips in a brutal kiss, full of need and want. When the kiss finally broke apart, both the angel and human were panting. Cas was getting impatient and so ground upwards into Deans’ crotch. “Fuck, Cas. Hang on baby.” Dean fumbled with the flies on Cas’ pants until he at last managed to work them open and... “Shit Cas, you’re fucking commando?” “I heard that it was a pleasurable surprise.” “You been watching porn again?” “No, Barton told me.” Dean gave a quick silent thanks to Clint, so elegantly spat on his hand and grasped Cas’ throbbing dick. The angel whimpered into Dean's’ neck as the human brought him closer to the brink of ecstasy. “Cas, honey, you look so beautiful like this. Hair all messed up and your face flushed hot pink.” Castiel moaned and came all over Dean’s hand and some splattered onto his shirt. He moved, clambering off Dean and moving south towards his crotch. “Cas, you don’t need to... This was for you...” “I want to. Dean please let. I want to taste you. Please.” How could anyone refuse such sweet, almost shameful begging? Cas smirked up at Dean as he opened his jeans and released his cock, all the time watching Dean’s reaction. Eyes widening as the angel took the head of his dick into his mouth, the hunter groaned, not caring if people in neighbouring rooms could hear. Hell, he wanted the whole goddamn universe to know that he, Dean Winchester, was receiving head from Castiel Novak- Winchester, the most sexy- ‘Holy shit!’ Dean’s train of thought was cut off as Cas swirled his tongue around the head of Dean’s dick, hands slowly, torturously, moving up and down his shaft. It wasn’t long before Dean came with a ~~whimper~~ grunt (he’d deny any whimpers he made). Cas grinned, far too sinful for an angel of God. “Cas, I love you. More than pie and more than Baby. And that wasn’t just the orgasm speaking.” “Thank you Dean. That means a lot to me. I love you more than Jacob loves Eden.”

 

After kissing and undressing, Dean whispers “Cas, in my bag I got lube.” Cas’ eyes widened and he scrambled off the bed to retrieve the lube. “It might be in the bottom... Shut up...” Cas smiled at the accidental innuendo and delved into the forgotten clutter at the bottom of Dean’s bag. Dean was lying with his eyes closed, thinking about how cute his angel looked, half wearing a crumpled, cum- stained shirt and nothing else. He was startled by a sudden burst of laughter from the angel. He opened his eyes and Cas was grinning at him, holding... “What the fuck is that? Some kind of robot penis?” “There’s a note attached.” ‘Dear Dean, I went to the trouble of constructing a voice controlled dildo for you and Hallowed Be Thy Name, “Ha, Iron Maiden. Awesome.” ... so you can both get kinkier in the sack. Love, Iron Man.’ “Fuck you, Stark.” And with that, the dildo whirred to life and shot out of the window, to both Cas and Dean’s astonishment. “He’s gonna get a surprise in the next day or two.” Dean smirked.

  
FIN.


End file.
